Silverhawk Aces
by Trades46
Summary: After 300 years of peace & prosperity, the alien race Belser and their oceanic-battleship fleet closes in on the planet Darius with the goal of ultimate conquest of the galaxy. It is time to take the the skies and space in the Silverhawks and defend mankind once again. Uses Dariusburst world, but written in Ace Combat inspired format.
1. Prologue

_Hello, Trades46 here._

_This is my first fanfic work, so there might be some publishing errors and what not all over the place  
However, I do want to continue to improve my writing style as time goes on, so reviews are oh so welcome.  
You can even flame if you want to: I want to hear opinions on my work_

_Disclaimers:  
Dariusburst and main characters are a copyright game by Taito Corporation.  
Ace Combat terms are used here and there. AC is a copyright of Namco Bandai games._

_Note: This chapter was revised on Dec 17, due to unnecessary information on unimportant things._

* * *

_Backstory:_

Year 1904 Darius year; the Belser attacks began after cutting off connections between the Galaxy and quickly overthrew Vidas and all the other satellite worlds in a Blitzkrieg-like warfare with their heavy Thiima-oceanic battleships. The planet Darius placed itself on high alert and deployed its' not-too-old army against the impending threat.

The time has come once again for the Sliverhawk fighters to take to the skies once again against the Belser's Invasive fleet.

However, the Belser has much improved their weaponry and equipment of the fleet from the 1640s when they last attacked. The once legendary Silverhawk II (2nd) that brought overwhelming victory for the planet Darius now struggle to match the superior firepower of the Belser fleet. A new generation of Silverhawk fighters are needed to bring the outmatched Darius Defense Administration a fighting chance.

Two models were created: codenamed Silverhawk 'Legend' and Silverhawk 'Next'. Both featured a state-of-art technology which allows the Legend to have incredible maneuverability and the Next to feature all new cachet of weaponry. Both units are equipped with a powerful 'Burst Unit' to add to their large list of Belser-slaying equipment.

With many test pilots waiting in the line of the testing of these new machines, a certain individual showed amazing physical endurance and compatibility with the Silverhawk Next. After months of brutal training and simulator work, the selected test pilot Lt. Colonel Riga Pratica was finally called in along with the selected test pilot of the Legend to finally test out these new prototypes and have them ready to engage the oncoming Belser threat.

* * *

_Chapter 1 is start of real story._

_Thanks for reading._

_-Trades46_


	2. Chapter 1

Trades46 here,

I just wanted to repost my earlier chapters as they were too short and had many issues I wanted to fix before posting them again.

_Chapter 1:_

The skies over the Darius Interplanetary Aircraft manufacturing facility (DIA) was perfectly clear. The weather felt calm, with a sunny outlook with little clouds and a warm breeze was passing. It was one of those rare perfect days. That would be, if it weren't for the hangars which were full of life from engineers that are running around with parts, oil, equipment and other Silverhawk manufacturing tools. The peaceful mood was also ruined from the DIA lot which are filled with partially completed Silverhawk IIs and Silverhawk Gaidens all around.

The Belser have really begun pushing on the frontlines recently, and there are just honestly not enough birds from our side to keep them from doing so. The Darius Defense Administration (DDA) has been really putting pressure on manufacturers to quickly mass-produce the jets to strengthen the frontlines. It shows on the engineers' faces that they have been working overtime nonstop for a while.

I continue to walk down the hallways of the facility towards the more barren part of the DIA; the prototype testing facility. In front of the big doors, two uniformed guards by the doors give me a polite gesture, and I scanned my finger on the electronic panel. I continued to walk deeper into the complex as the door bolted shut behind me.

The woman at the front desk looked up at me as I entered the room, and after a moment of trying to recognize me, promptly passed me a clipboard and a pen.

"Good day Lt. Colonel Pratica. I need you to sign this first before you go the hangar," she spoke. "Mr. Grinnell would be waiting there for you. He'll give you specific follow-up procedures."

I quickly signed the document and returned it to her with a thank-you. I continued to walk past the electronic gates again with the biometrics scanner and proceeded into the hangar.

Make no mistake about it; this part of the DIA is definitely important and secretive. I don't recall many places where verification have to be performed on that many stages.

The prototype testing facility hangar was larger and better equipped than the standard hangars. Much equipment was neatly piled all around and many tools dangled overhead like Christmas decorations. The stars of the prototype hangar however, are the two shining new Silverhawk prototypes, the 'Legend' and my 'Next', which stood side-by-side facing the closed hangar gates.

The chief mechanic of the Next and my good friend, Grinnell Forman, noticed my presence. He excused himself from the other mechanics who were fiddling with the computers and final adjustments of the prototype in preparation of its test flight. He trotted over to me with a bright smile.

"Riga! You made it!" Grinnell jokingly stated. "I was thinking you might accidentally trip from the lack of sleep from this moment."

I gave a light chuckle and responded that if I did, I would've still flown it with a broken arm.

Jokes aside, we talk about the review of the procedures of this test flight. Grinnell also showed me his projector tablet to tell me of the final adjustments that he made to the Next after I piloted a revision in the simulator a couple of weeks ago.

With that done, I headed off to be suited up until I remembered a question which I had wanted to ask for a long time, but never quite remembered.

I asked Grinnell if he know who was chosen by the DDA as the test pilot of the other prototype; the Silverhawk Legend.

"I think the DDA also has ordered that both prototypes be tested at the same time to speed up progress" Grinnell replied to me. "I haven't met with the Legend's mechanics for a while, but I've heard that the test pilot picked is girl, a Lieutenant. Can you believe that Riga? DDA has a ratio of male to female of 14:3... Think about the odds…"

* * *

I pondered the question in my head after I headed to the changing-room to suit-up. I have personally done several tests in the simulators of the Legend, and from experience it is an incredible piece of engineering. The aircraft responded quickly to any input and possesses speed that is unrivaled to anything fielded by the DDA.

The problem is the G-forces in piloting the Legend are so astronomical that most test pilots fainted from evasive maneuvers even in the simulators. Not to mention that kind of speed and handling also required superhuman reactions to get the best out of the craft. It is capable of flying fast, but for most people it was impossible to attain such limits before the body gives up.

If there are going to be any records that would be set by a military aircraft, the Legend has no competition. The performance of the Legend is even too much for me. I was one of the top scorers in the testing simulation of the Legend, but still didn't make the position of the Legend test pilot.

Oddly enough, I don't recall any female test pilot I've seen during the testing period that attained scores required for either prototype. The more I think of it, the more I'm interested to meet this mystery female pilot and see her abilities up close.

In the midst of my thoughts, I wasn't really looking at where I was walking. Predictably in cases like this, you tend to walk into unsuspecting people, which I did. I managed to keep a foothold, but the other party blatantly fell over with a 'thunk' and a feminine 'Ahh. .'.

I quickly apologized for not looking ahead and helped her up. The person I bumped into was rather short; hence I had a good reason, or excuse, of why I didn't see her.

She is a rather young looking girl with long blond hair in a plain-looking dress, but most notable is a black metallic headband with something that resembles cat-ears on her head. "Gomen...*" she said rather quickly, and then continued on her way before I can ask any questions.

I just brushed the girl off my head as maybe the daughter of someone in this department and headed into the change rooms. After all, why else would they have headband with cat-ears on them in a high security military testing complex?

* * *

After putting on the flight suit and getting my equipment, I headed back to the hangar. The crew for the Legend has arrived and is are now running pre-flight checks. However, I still see no signs of the Legend's female pilot. Grinnell ushered me to the Next and gave me a projector tablet which connected to the DDA network. The projected screen quickly loaded and flashed the following message:

_*Incoming transmission*  
From: Darius Defense Administration – Testing Department_

_Col. Pratica,  
The objective of this flight is to test and analyze the real-world conditions of these two prototype fighters and their systems. You will be deployed along with the Silverhawk Legend's test pilot in this practice run. Be advised that there will be weapons onboard to fully simulate the battlefield load-out, but since there are no adversaries in the operation they will not be deployed._

_There would be 2 phases in this testing exercise:_

_Phase 1:  
Follow the ground crew instructions for the basic instrumented testing. This will give as good baseline information of the performance of the prototypes._

_Phase2:  
You will be joined with the units of 288__th __Squadron to simulate combat-testing. The ground crew will initiate the Mock-battle program on your HUD and send you visual representations of weapon deployment and battle data._

_The entire operation would be monitored by General Kristoph. You'll be communicating to him after takeoff. The ground crew will serve as the monitor of this operation; he'll be feeding you information during testing.  
Remember, these Silverhawk units are one-of-a-kind prototypes with no others in existence; treat her carefully._

_*Transmission terminated*_

I then closed the mission brief and turned to Grinnell, who was looking in my direction with a somewhat flabbergasted expression on his face. Not only him, but the rest of the crew was also looking in that direction with similar reactions. Curious to the origin of their expressions, I turned around.

Imagine how your expression would be like once you piece together that the roughly 14 year-old girl that you just ran into earlier in a secured testing facility with cat-ears headband (which she still has on) is, apparently, the same person as the rumored mysterious female test pilot of the Silverhawk Legend.

* * *

Notes:

*I naturally connected Ti2's origin with Japan due to their technology (androids) and 'moe' culture (her cat-ears).  
So I decided to let her use small amounts of Japanese pronouns and honorifics.

*Gomen - 'Sorry'

See you next update!


	3. Chapter 2

_Trades46 here. Please leave a review so I can further improve my style in the future  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"Is this for real?" "Really, how old is she?" "Is this the DDA definition of a joke?" are the couple of remarks from the Next's crew. I'm quite stunned, or in other words; just don't know even how to react.

Thankfully I didn't have to, as the doors of the hangar started to open. A general with 2 guards and a couple of lower ranked officers with a cart of equipment came in. The officers with the equipment ran past us and into the elevator to the control tower. I saluted to the high-ranking officer as did the rest of the mechanics in the hangar.

"At peace men, we're not in a battle zone" the officer, presumably Gen. Damius Kristoph stated. "The DDA is under a lot of pressure and we decided to sort everything here quickly before the operation is underway. Skip the formalities; we're here to get things done. "

Kristoph ushered the Legend's female pilot and I to him. We both marched over to him, not sure what to be expecting. He held his hand to both of us.

"Lt. Colonel Riga Pratica, I would like you to meet your wingman. This is Lieutenant Ti2, an android pilot that is developed exclusively for the testing of Legend." Kristoph said, "I know, the DDA requested Darians to be the exclusive pilots of the Silverhawk, but the Legend's engineers and evaluators were not impressed with the performance the best pilots the DDA had to offer."

The last sentence made me twitch, but I didn't let the expression show on my visage. The android lieutenant remained expressionless.

"…therefore the android was developed as the test-pilot." Kristoph concluded, "Any questions from the crew or pilots?"

I took the time to closer inspect out general. Roughly 50 years old, chubby and sounds like one of those bad movie villains with attitude. Definitely not someone you want to get on their bad side.

"General, is there a particular reason the Ti2…I meant the Lt. possesses this…particular form?" asked a crewman in the rear. "Isn't it easier to interface the computer into the ship directly instead of giving it a physical form?"

One of the technicians behind Kristoph started.

"The project goal is…"

…but was quickly interrupted by a woman in a lab-coat beside him, giving him a nasty glare. The technician who spoke out immediately shut his mouth.

Of the corner of my eye, I think I saw the android girl flinch at the lab coat woman's expression.

Kristoph then ordered for take-off preparations, which promptly got my thought back together. I hurriedly climbed in the Next's cockpit, closing the canopy and turning up the computers for pre-flight checks. A quick glance showed the Lt. did the same and the crew cleared the path for the jets. Both Silverhawk ignited their engines.

I was slightly unsure of what to expect when my wingman is: 1, not a human and 2, a 14-year-old girl lookalike…with cat ears.

* * *

After we cleared the hangar, we began to taxi to the runway. I adjusted the volume knob of my radio. I noticed that the man in control tower, presumably the ground crew for the operation, was waving at us.

"Can you hear me pilots? This is ground control under the direct command of General Kristoph. You will be referred as 'Alpha Team'. The Legend callsign 'Alpha 1' and Next 'Alpha 2'. You are cleared for take-off."

I carefully aligned the Next straight at the main runway, and after a final quick check of all flight controls, I hit the throttle. Soon, both planes quickly gained speed and soared towards the skies.

The ground crew's cheering was heard briefly over the radio after I stabilized the Next. I put up a slight smile as well. The feeling of flying in an actual aircraft is still a thrill that the flight simulators with artificial gravity generators cannot hope to match. We proceeded with the testing.

* * *

The phase 1 of the testing was relatively simple; the ground crew ordered us to perform turns at set speeds, rolls, spirals and other testing maneuvers. I have to thank Grinnell later as the Next has become much easier to control with his fine tuning after I flown the simulator's evaluation model.

I also took notice of the Legend and the little girl/android while testing. Despite of my earlier worries of Ti2's little frame to take the blunt of the Legend's inhumane manoeuvrability and G-forces; she seems to be doing extremely well. Probably being an android, she remained relatively silent, except when asked for comments on the performance of the aircraft, which she replied to flatly; almost machine-like.

"Alright, phase 1 testing completed." The radio crackled. "Be advised Alpha team, the 288th squadron, callsign 'Sundial' is entering your airspace to go ahead with phase 2 of testing."

Soon enough, 6 Silverhawks appeared from the North. 5 were the IIs, but the leader was piloting an even older 'Gaiden' model. The radio cracked to life.

"Heya Alpha team, this is Corporal Lance Stintz, leader of the Sundial squadron. Nice Hawks Alpha team, but if you think we're going to be target practice, you're out of luck!" Lance announced.

The ground controller came on. "Ok, Alpha team, you know the drill. We already setup the prototypes for the mock-battle. Target: take down the opposing teams' jets. We'll track your weapons and hull and update your HUD with the information. Downed targets are instructed to leave the combat airspace."

Kristoph's command then came over the radio. "Alpha team, weapons are hot. Engage the enemy!"

I acknowledged the command with Ti2, and broke formation heading for the oncoming Sundial fighters.

* * *

_Another chapter done. Reviews are the most helpful tool to helping a writer improve their work._

_See you next update._

_-Trades46_


	4. Chapter 3

_Trades46 here,_

_Yes, it's the long-awaited (not really) first fight scene. Hope I made it interesting enough._

_Lots of Ace Combat references in here, some deliberate some not. See if your eyes are sharp enough._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

I quickly swerved left as Sundial 2 fired its laser guns at me from the right. Going for a high-G 180, I turned towards Sundial 2 and switched to the Reiner cannon. I hit the trigger and watched as the shields of Sundial 2 went offline. His presences also disappeared from the radar.

"Alpha 2, bandit down! Nice flying there Lt. Colonel" announced ground control.

"Wow, did you see that bird turn? It's almost as if it turned 90 degrees in midair!" claimed one of the Sundial units.

"Hey people, don't try to take them one-on-one! Work together as a team!" another exclaimed.

I ignored their comments and continued to purse another Sundial unit. On the edge of my sight, I sighted the Legend tailing Sundial 5. However, Sundial 4 sharply banked and locked onto the Legend and began firing its Vionic waves.

'Alpha 1, be careful. You're being tracked by the enemy' I called into the radio.

The android Lt. didn't reply, but the Legend continued to head straight towards Sundial 5. Sundial 4 also was closing in on the Legend at an alarming rate. Sundial 4 then fired an Eagle missile.

'Alpha 1, incoming missile! Break!' I called frantically.

The event in the next moment is something I would remember for a long, long time.

Suddenly, the Legend braked immediately. The aircraft then started to point straight up to the sky while slowing down at an alarming rate. Taken by surprise, Sundial 4 flew right past the Legend along with his missile in his pursuit. As he flown past, the Legend immediately righted itself behind Sundial 4 & 5 and immediately 6 Eagle missiles were launched at Sundial 4 & 5, knocking out their shields and pride.*

"…Alpha 1 has hit the targets. That's 2 in a row Alpha 1!" reported ground control, who sounded stunned at the unexpected maneuver.

After witnessing the defensive maneuver of the Legend, I turned my target towards Sundial 3, who was trying to break from my line of fire as I unleashed a barrage of Chasers at him. He dropped flares to lose my missiles.

A siren warning: 'caution: enemy lock-on' ringed out in my cockpit. A quick look at my radar showed Sundial 6 was attempting to tail me. The siren increased in volume 'Warning, Enemy Fire! 'When Sundial 6 fired his Pulse lasers at me. I quickly barrel rolled to the left, side-stepping the light beams as it zoomed past me harmlessly. Sundial 6 overtook me in his pursuit during my roll, giving me the chance to fire my Grazina wave cannons at him, taking him out.

While I attacked Sundial 6, Sundial 3 was also eliminated by a blindsided attack by Ti2 who used the clouds above for cover for a high-speed diving attack. Poor pilot had nowhere to run.

"Impressive Alpha team, you guys are really the top aces in the DDA for them to choose you to test the prototypes, "stated Corp. Lance over the radio.

I was wondering to where he had been in the last couple of minutes. My question was answered immediately after Lance's next declaration.

"However, I would not let the 288th squadron be defeated so easily!"

* * *

The 'Warning' siren rang out again as rockets rained from the clouds above and hit the Next, as my shield gauge dropped by 40%. I immediately hit the throttle and dove down to pull out of Lance's attack range. I reversed my heading to his radar location as Ti2 started to pursue Lance into the clouds.

Lance continued to dance in the clouds as we continued to give chase. He's extremely nimble and quick compared to the rest of his squadron, as only the occasional laser beam or odd missile explosion barely scratched at his shields. I then remembered a small detail about the Silverhawk Gaiden model which Lance is flying.

Despite of the Gaiden's age, it was lighter and simpler than the Silverhawk II, which focused primarily on powerful energy weapons. The Gaiden has no energy weapons, hence it was much lighter therefore more agile than the II. The Gaiden wasn't weak; it still has an ace up its sleeves: the Black Hole Bomb. It can be deployed either in front of or behind the craft, generating a large space of void that sucked in unfortunate adversaries into its warp stream and then releasing a devastating explosion to anything in vicinity.

It soon became all too clear as to why Lance wasn't performing any form of counter maneuvers in trying to shoot back at us. I quickly checked my radar and sure enough, the Legend was positioned right beside me while giving chase.

'I know what he's up to Alpha 1. Dive! Dive!' I instructed.

Both planes went for an immediate noise dive as the force of the Black hole tried to draw the two them in against the forces of our engines and gravity. Both the Next and Legend shook violently as the bomb detonated behind us. As I steadied my plane, I glanced at my shield read; it was down to 20%. I know we have to finish this quickly.

Before I can turn towards Lance in his Gaiden again, my radio sparked to life.

"…Lt. Col.-san, can you place yourself at my 5 and wait for my go?" a voice said.

It took me a moment to realize it was Ti2 that was talking. Her voice wasn't monotone or flat as it was before, instead opting for a high-pitched melodic ring. I quickly regained focus.

I didn't really know what kind of scenario that the little girl in the Legend had in mind at this time, but I lacked the time and options, so I obliged. Ti2 hit the throttle towards Lance once again while I stayed at her 5 o'clock position.

Lance continued to stay on the throttle and continued to his aerial dance to avoid the laser fire coming from the Legends' guns. When Lance banked hard left again, Ti2 deployed the Legend's Burst Unit on her left side. The Energy Beam attack was unexpected from Lance, to which he instinctively swerved back to the right to avoid the beam, making his Gaiden unstable from the abrupt change in direction…and aligning his Gaiden straight in the gun-sight of my Next.

"Pratica-san! Ike!**"

I immediately fired the Next's Burst Unit as Sundial 1 aligned himself with my crosshairs. Lance's Gaiden shields collapsed and disappeared from radar.

* * *

_Notes:_

_*What Ti2 did in the Legend was do a Pugachev's Cobra: Google it for more information._

_**Ike - pronounced 'e – k' - Go in Japanese. _

_In case you were wondering or missed it, this is a mock battle; no planes were damaged and no pilots were harmed in the duration of this chapter.  
The weapon effects are a courtesy of 1904 planet Darius technologies._

_See you next update!_

_-Trades46_


	5. Chapter 4

_Trades46 here,_

_I was given feedback by my friend who pointed out that I write too often in a passive past tense. Keeping that in mind, I paid extra attention in this next chapter as I attempt to keep it in present tense. Give me a shout in the reviews to see if this style works better._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

On the next day after of testing, a group of pilots from a mix of squadrons along with Ti2 and I are sent into the simulators for a test battle against a Belser attack. The group includes an experienced veteran who is transitioning from the front lines to a batch of new trainees brought straight from the academy. The point of the test is to see our individual fighting ability and teamwork with non-squadron members. General Kristoph personally ordered that both Ti2 and I are to take part in this exercise and to lead the battle.

Since I wear the badge of Lt. Colonel, the highest rank of the group, I'm appointed the leader of the attack squadron 'Delta'.

Before the mission starts, everyone gathers into the preparation room. The computers inside read the enemy formation around their capital-ship 'King Fossil' class with 2 'Green Coronatus' as accompanying escorts. After analyzing their weapons, enemy locations and formations, I started to formulate an attack strategy.

'Sergeant Ferris Rexton, right?' I confirm with the veteran standing at the front of the computer.

"Aye, Lt. Colonel. Sgt. Rexton of the 172nd squadron sir…well formerly anyways." He responds, the last bit in a tone with much less enthusiasm. I did not bother to ask any further.

'Alright, since you have experience as a leader, I would let you take six units with you and lead the frontal attack. Go for the openings in their plasma artillery platforms and hit them with all you got.'

The sergeant promptly gives me a "sir yes sir!" confirmation.

I then turn to Ti2, who is fidgeting as a female trainee in the back appears to be preoccupied in… playing with her hair. I let out a light cough. She instantly regained attention.

'Lt. Ti2, you lead two units and start attacks on their right flank, and I'll lead the attack on the left. Again, try to get behind the Green Coronatus' plasma guns and try to attack the King Fossil from the rear-up. His weak spot is in the mouth, but if we go for his gill plating, we might be able to get enough damage on it for a clean shot into his mouth. Got it?'

"Ok, Lt. Colonel Pratica-san!" she acknowledge cheerfully. I hear the female trainee muttering something like 'so cute', but I dismissed the trivial things.

'Alright, let's go ahead with the operation. Remember: stay with your squad leaders and use your radios! Communication is the key in co-ordination and survival! If you run into trouble, do not be afraid to call for support!' I announce to the group just as they got into the simulation machines.

'Delta squad, launch!'

* * *

It wasn't long until our squadron met the Belser fleet and the attacks begun.

Following the plan, I took the start to flank the enemy fleet on the left to start taking out the escort drones lining the attack cruisers that are behind the Green Coronatus escort. Both Delta units in my wing started their attacks runs with great success, as many drones quickly fell to our pre-emptive strike.

However, a radio transmission from Sgt. Rexton arrived after the first few minutes of the attack. He is requesting immediate support, claiming that the front wave battalion are better equipped than what the intelligence has shown us. I quickly check my radar and found Ti2's flanking squad is in closer proximity to the main force than I am.

I quickly got on the radio and request that their fire mission be postponed and immediately transition to support Sgt. Rexton with the main attack force.

I received no response. What in the name of all that is holy is she doing?

I shout into the radio again.

'Delta 2, this is Delta 1 Lt. Colonel Pratica speaking! Withdraw from your objective! Reroute immediately to aid Delta 3 in the main attack squadron ASAP!'

"This is Delta 13 and Delta 15 under Delta 2's squad. We are breaking from fire mission to aid Delta 3's main forces. Delta 2 is not responding I repeat, Delta 2 is not responding. We are deciding to break formation to assist" announced one of the trainees.

Ti2's aircraft still continues to stay in her attack position, even after her two squad mates have retreated to the frontline.

A few minutes later, the radio was full of transmissions from the front attack group. It was painfully obvious that the situation has gone from bad to downright disastrous.

"Lt. Colonel, this is Delta 4 in the main force! We're being killed here! We need cover ASAP!"

"This is Delta 8, I've been hit hard and I can't control her! Mayday, Mayday!"

"Delta 11 here, I have warning lights all over! I'm gonna have to bail!"

"Delta 6, my weapon systems are completely shot! I'm falling back!"

"I'm Delta 5; the enemy capital-ship is in range! I can't get away (buzz)… (Static) "

I curse under my breath. I call both of the trainees behind me to follow my back as I set course to the frontline. I pushed the Silverhawk to its maximum speed and race to Rexton's squad.

Thousands of plasma shots, laser beams and AA fire soon fills the area as the two trainees behind me struggle to keep pace, forcing me to turn around to quickly take out as much as I can on route to Rexton's distress signal. I fear by the time I get there, there honestly won't be much left to save.

As I draw closer to the remains of the squad in the frontline, the enemy capital-ship starts to smoke. After a series of explosions on the right side of the capital-ship, a large explosion soon erupts from the main body, tearing 'King Fossil' into hundreds of fragments as they descend slowly into the abyss of space. All enemy Belser drones and the Green Coronatus escort ships also begin to retreat from the operation area.

The battle is a won and we are successful, though I would never agree to what the computer system has stated on its displays.

After quickly glancing at the battle report, I figure that of the 15 Silverhawks deployed in this operation, only 9 of them would have returned to safety.

In other words, another 6 pilots would have been lost in this pathetically simple attack operation in a war where we've already lost far too many.

* * *

'What is the meaning of this?'

I shout as I walked over to Ti2 as I got out of the simulation rig. Everyone in the room turns to look at me.

"Lt. Colonel-san, I was the one that destroyed the big Belser ship at my flank and attacked its weak point…" she stated happily.

I immediately close in on her little frame and punch my fist against the wall behind her. The fact that she was expecting praise even made me angrier.

'Don't give me that load of trash, Lieutenant, why did you disobey my orders!?'

"…but, but…I was only following your plan…"

'Humans are living beings in case you didn't know Lieutenant. My…our men were getting slaughtered in the front lines, and even after I gave you a direct order to help, you still didn't follow!?'

"…but…but…I was almost…finishing the big Belser fish…"

…Did she just tell me that the elimination of the enemy battleship is more important than the lives of her fellow squad mates? What if the computer program decides to keep the Belser fleet in the fight? What if this scenario actually happens?

I'm absolutely infuriated at this point. I start to shout at her directly.

'I DON'T GIVE A S*** ABOUT THE ENEMY IF OUR MEN ARE IN DANGER! DO YOU KNOW THAT 6 PEOPLE WOULD HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES TODAY BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!? JUST HOW PRECIOUS DO YOU THINK A HUMAN LIFE IS, YOU DAMNED ROBOT!?'

Ferris, the pilot of 'Delta 3', runs over to me and tells me that I'm too emotional and need to calm down. The rest of the Delta team's trainees are doing the same. I remain silent, trying to catch my breath after my outburst.

Ti2 burst into tears and started to cry hard. The female trainee quickly escorts her out of the simulation room.

* * *

For the next couple of days, I commute to and from the DIA testing facility for more fine-tuning of the systems of the prototype Silverhawks. Though the plane never took off, the flight controls are connected to a computer and analyzed by Grinnell and the team to check for irregularities of the internal systems during actual operation.

The Legend is also tested in a similar way, but the prototype was operated by an automated system. I never saw Ti2 in the hangars for the rest of the week. For each day of testing that she didn't appear, the more guilt I start to subconsciously feel.

Despite of her selfishness in the last joint operation, she did in fact singlehandedly take down a King Fossil class Belser capital-ship. That itself is an extraordinary achievement no matter how it was done.

Grinnell noticed my troubles, and feeling a bit lost, I told him what has happened during the day of testing over lunch.

"Riga, you're probably the only person I know who can get that angry at such a cute innocent little thing like that. In the end of the day, it was only a simulation run…"

I promptly give Grinnell my infamous 'look'. He immediately took it back.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Remember, Ti2 may look like a cute 14-year-old, but she's an ANDROID. Like a machine, Riga, the same sort of things we all use every day. Let's put it this way: do you get mad when your computer freezes on you? You get mad at the computer right? If you think about it like that, then it might be easier to swallow."

* * *

On the 5th day of testing, Lance Stintz from Sundial squadron decides to drop in for a visit. He looks grim compared to the last meeting we had.

"Hey Lt. Colonel, have you heard about them frontlines?" Lance started. "Apparently them fish-monsters have broken the 3rd line of defense already. Hear that the higher-ups are planning to move us and couple others tomorrow to Zone B to reinforce the frontlines."

Lance pause himself for a moment.

"I don't know about them Colonel, them fish-monsters. I never fought 'um after enlisting in DDA. I'm not sure if I can keep Sundial in the run…I think I'm a bit scared Colonel."

I haven't kept a close watch on the battlefront for a while, and I too find it difficult to believe that the Belser have already broken that far into the defensive perimeter. At their current rate of conquest, it wouldn't be too far off to say we'll lose half of our planet in a year's time.

I fought the Belser scouting units a couple of years back when they're scouting our defenses and positions in the Zone B, just outside the atmosphere of Darius. They're relatively weak and succumb quickly to a couple of good laser bursts. However, a quick look in the Darius history books written by former aces showed photographs of giant warships that make the Silverhawk look like a grain of rice.

The testing equipment and records we have of the largest size, like the 'Fossil' class units, are merely small attack ships that are now only used for attack runs, meaning the Belser now has much, larger capital-ships than ever before in history, and that somewhere in space in vicinity of our home planet: they are waiting.

'With your repertoire of skills, you'll make short work of those Belser ships.' I told him confidently.

I sure hope I sounded convincing enough.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I don't really know the extent of how much swearing is permitted in a T-rated fic, so I just kept Riga's raging above underwhelming to not upset the audience and/or fanfiction's mods._

_See you next update!_

_-Trades46_


	6. Chapter 5

_Trades46 here,_

_I just want a great thanks to Pixiv artist __砂雲 __for allowing me to use his "Good-bye My Earth" for my cover page. Be sure to check out his other works too._

_Here's the next chapter:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

On the 6th day, the testing session was cut decisively short when the DIA facility has a sudden power outage. The commanding officer however, didn't let any of our prototype-testing team to leave due to the DDA's pressure in getting the prototypes into mass production stage ASAP and the pressure of the Belser invasion only escalated the situation. Grinnell along the rest of the Next's and Legend's crew had to work with the base's emergency generators. Enough power for computers, not enough for the simulators to work.

By the time power was restored, it was already nightfall. Grinnell originally told me to go home and start again tomorrow, but the CO wouldn't let us have another day slip by. Needless to say that night we have to test in darkness.

Then after an hour later, the base has gone completely dark once again. Given the time on the clock, I decide to spend the night at the base as a drive home and back simply didn't make sense. Luckily that DIA has temporary shelters that are for air-raids are normally open to crewmen.

* * *

I retire to the resting quarters after a shower with a can of pop. Then I notice that Ti2 is also in the room near the emergency outage lamp reading a book. I didn't question why an android would read a book, but that didn't cross my mind at the moment.

She didn't seem to notice my presence at first, but did after I took a sip of my drink. She didn't turn around, but acknowledged me. Despite that I cannot see her face; I can tell she is still angry at me. I wasn't surprised as I did refer her as a 'damned robot'. Remembering that felt like gutting myself in the stomach.

Regardless of the disastrous results, it was our first joint operation together as a full team, and probably even Ti2's first group assault mission. I expected her to have some earlier group battle experience given her Lieutenant rank, but then her 'experience' would've been easily made of batches of 0s and 1s.

I did eventually conclude, in all respect, that I was a bit blunt and slightly brutal with her…ok, quite brutal.

I scoot myself closer to Ti2 quietly trying to close our distance. Unfortunately, she appears to have 'sensed' my intentions and then quickly moves to the other side of the room. I try again, but after I get close, she once again moved away.

I set down my drink to repeat my action this time putting my effort into it. Before Ti2 can move again, I assured to her that I wouldn't come any closer, and hoped that she would listen to what I wanted to say. She continued to read her book without looking at me, but I knew I gotten her attention.

'I apologize about the joint assault simulation; that I got out-of-hand with my words and I never once honestly thought of her as a robot.' I politely ask for her forgiveness.

Silence followed for the next 10 seconds…I didn't dare move.

A quiet and timid voice leaked out.

"…you really mean it?"

'Yes, please forgive me.' I said with a nod, honestly feeling a little guilty about seeing her cry back then.

I can swear I saw a faint smile form from her lips. I was glad that this finally resolved this issue.

For the next couple of minutes, I continued to enjoy my drink and Ti2 continued to read her book while both of us were savoring the quiet night atmosphere.

I took this time to study the girl's finer features. Unlike Grinnell's claim of being nothing more than a machine, the little android looked no more different from any other 14 year-old girl. Her long flowing blonde hair, porcelain skin and ruby colored eyes don't look at all artificial. Only her trademark black headband and cat-ears reminded everyone that she would never be able to experience the life of an adolescent child, even after the war is over.

After I finish my coffee, I start to wonder what the girl was reading that was so captivating that she continues to even read in this darkness. I took a peek at the cover: "The Legend of the Phoenix".

'Do you find this book interesting?' I ask her casually.

"Hilda-san told that everything I see or touch, it can always be broken; buildings, nature, even stars. But the Phoenix, it says here that it can't be broken. No matter what you do to the Phoenix, it won't die. I don't understand how that works, but…I want to be like the Phoenix. That way, I can never die, and I can live forever."

It's hard to see Ti2 not as a little 14-year-old girl when she says optimistic things like this. It makes it even harder to believe she can pilot a space-faring fighter better than any other living being in the entire galaxy.

'Don't worry about that. You won't die', I assure her. This comes straight from my heart; as I don't think any Belser craft I know of can keep up with her, much less gun her down.

"But Hilda-san and everyone keeps telling me that if I don't fight the Belser, then they'll eat me, and then I'll die! Those big evil Belser fishes will kill me!" She sounded honestly afraid.

I have no idea what the technicians and programmers were getting at by feeding false information like this to her. But I now have a better understanding about why she was so intent on taking on the enemy capital-ship even if it means disobeying a superior's direct order; she was truly afraid of Belser capital-ships.

'Don't you worry about that; in the history of wars between Darius and Belser, there were no records of anyone being 'eaten' by the Belser battleships. They're only made to look like menacing fish to try to scare us off.' I tell her. Unfortunately, her eyes tell me she wasn't convinced.

'Even if one of the Belser ships does want you as a snack, then they'll have to eat me first' I jokingly added, to which I see a sigh of relief.

Honestly, she's just a 6-year-old on the inside isn't she?

It is getting late. I stand up and wave good-bye to Ti2 and start to head back to my room. She calls after me.

"Good-night, Lt. Col. Pratica-s…"

'You can drop the ranks. We are partners and wingman, right?' I interject with a smile.

"Ah…then, Oyasuminasai*, Pratica-san."

* * *

_Notes:_

_*Oyasuminasai - 'Good night' in Japanese._

_Yes, I think I might have made Lt. Colonel Riga Pratica a softie compared to what I dug up in the Japanese websites later after writing this part. Oh well, at least I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside after writing this._

_I deliberately made a direct Shirou Emiya reference above:  
Yes Ti2, people/androids die if they're eaten…or killed. : P_

_That's it for now, see you next update!_

_-Trades46_


	7. Chapter 5x

_Trades46 here,_

_This next was requested by my sister who dared me to give an attempt at a Christmas special arc for this story. I wrote this in a hurry, so grammar-wise it might not be my best piece of work. However, I wanted to get this up in time before Christmas._

_Note that this chapter IS NOT connected to the main plotline whatsoever; it is merely a spinoff._

_Well now I sorted that out…enjoy!_

_Chapter 5x: Christmas Special_

* * *

A couple of weeks past after the day I made up with Ti2 and the testing of the prototypes are completed. All the data are being sent to the DDA for final evaluation before the higher-ups green light the Legend and Next's final design for mass production. Unfortunately now, all test pilots can do, is wait.

I was never re-assigned back into the flight division I was previously in before becoming a test pilot, so I think I just gotten lucky. In fact, I'm willing to bet all of Darius is benefiting from a bit of luck.

Ever since Corporal Lance's report to me that day, it seems that the Belser haven't been making much progress in their invasion. There was the odd attack here and there, but no definite attempts to strike deeper into our defense line and get closer to conquering Darius. The sudden halt of attacks means that pilots on standby were plentiful, and important figures like prototype test pilots like me are put into cold storage for the time being.

Whatever the reason is, this lack of coordinated attack has definitely brought all of humanity more time.

So much time in fact, that now, many trucks with shovels outside are circling all around the DIA to clear the white-stuff that has come down non-stop for the past couple of week. It's apparently that time of the season, and today's the day that old Saint Nicholas is supposedly dropping in again.

The DIA now is much more calm as the Belser have appeared to been taking a break from their conquest, which means majority of the workers have gone home to their families to celebrate Christmas again.

"Lt. Col. Pratica, aren't you heading home to your family?" Corp. Lance asks me in the common chamber.

I reply that I have been without parents since I was born.

"…that's a shame, sorry bout' that."

I ask him what he is doing for Christmas this year.

"Ah, my old man is back from his performin' group couple days back, and Ma was talkin' with me cousins who came back from the city nd' throwing a gathering. I'd be goin' soon, they'd be waitin'."

He left the chamber after he was called to the front-desk for a phone-call.

I got myself another cup of coffee and continue to sit in the room in silence. After all the testing every day just a couple of days back, this is certainly a nice change of pace.

I stroll out to the prototype hangars, which luckily enough was heated to which the older ones on the outside were not.

Most of the crew that have worked on the prototypes are gone already. Only Grinnell and a couple of engineers stay with their computers in the little pods at the edge of the hangar. I haven't been able to talk to my good friend since the testing was all but completed, and from what I can tell he has worked himself to death since my part is completed.

Since today is the 24th, I dropped by for a quick hello before letting him do his work. Poor guy had to be cooped up to work on Christmas' Eve. The DDA really needs to have their schedules re-inspected by labor right groups.

Since there is nothing else for me to do at the airbase, I decide to sign-out early and head on home. If I'm lucky, I can stop for food and other things and still make it on time for a movie. Those are probably the best way I can take the rest of today off.

Walking onto the snowy parking lot, I took out my keys, unlock the door and start the 901RS*. She may be a bit old, but has been a faithful and fun machine that I had owned for a long time before my piloting days. Turning out of the DIA facility with my wipers on, I carefully drove on the snowy deserted roads back to my city, with the traditional Christmas carols playing on the radio at low volume.

When I got back to my neighborhood, I stopped at the local market to pick up some groceries. The stores are already empty as everyone has gone back to their families and/or friends. Even the clerk asked if I was going home to a loved one. I gave her a bleak smile.

I open the 'frunk'** of my 901RS and put my purchases inside. It wasn't until I close it that I notice, through the front windshield which I brushed over my snowbrush earlier, could see I have a little stowaway on the backseat of my car. I know who it is without guessing, but I can feel my eye twitch ever so slightly. I was also slightly angry at myself of not noticing this much sooner.

I open the door, turn on the light, fold my seat forward, and wake the little girl with cat-ears that is sleeping soundly on the backseat.

"Ara…did I fell asleep?"

The little android girl a.k.a. the Silverhawk Legend's Ti2 looked at me with a puzzled expression while getting out of the car clumsily.

'What in the name of heavens are you doing in the back of my car?' I asked her, emphasising the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Ahh, Pratica-san, so this was your car! It has such an interesting shape and design…"

'Answer my question Ti2, why did you stowaway in my car, no wait, how did you even get IN my car?'

"Hilda-san wanted to drag me back to the complex…and everyone left the building. I wanted to go somewhere else but Hilda-san wouldn't let me…so I checked the door of every car, and yours opened so…"

'So you wanted to stowaway on someone's car to leave the base?'

She nodded.

…I almost didn't know how to respond. I close all the doors again and locked it using my key. I walk over to the passenger door: locked. I walk back to the driver's door: click, it opens without a hitch…

I did not know at that point whether to get mad at my 901RS or the little cat-ears girl behind me, who was now playing with the snow on the ground. After a minute later, I made up my mind. I turned to Ti2 with a serious expression on my face.

'Get buckled in; I'm taking you back.'

"DAME^! Pratica-san onegai! ^^" the girl cried out.

She throws herself on me and wraps her arms around me. It is partly my unexpectedness and partly the ice on the ground that promptly makes us fall over from her action. Ti2 stares straight into my eyes as she was on top of me.

"Please Pratica-san! Don't take me back to Hilda! She is going to punish me for running away again!"

Her eyes are getting teary…just what I feared. I kept my face unchanged.

"Pra…Riga-san, I've…sniff…read in a book that this…sniff…Christmas thing…was giving others happiness. Can you grant…me my…happiness by…letting me spend…Christmas…with you?"

I feel my face get red despite of my attempts at keeping a straight face. When have androids become this cute?

I get up quickly, turn around and casually brush off the snow from my jacket, turning my back towards Ti2. I take a look at my watch. It read 7pm.

I figured driving back to DIA and back will cost a good 2+ hours of my time in this weather, to which I can say goodbye to that movie I was looking forward to, and also…I felt that android girl just somehow keeps hitting my weak spots.

I turn to Ti2 again and see her trying to wipe away at her tears. I sighed, and unlocked my 901RS and started up the engine. Then I lean over to open the passenger door. Ti2 gave me a tearful glance.

'If you don't want to go back… then where do you want to go?'

She immediately gives me a bright tearful smile.

For the next hour, I drove my 901RS with Ti2 around the city, the freeway overlooking the city and made a quick stop at the local park. She appears to be delighted at the sight of the Christmas decorations placed all over the trees and trails. She also stopped at the nearby park to play on the swings and join some 14 year olds in building a snowman.

After the hour, I drove her back to my small apartment. It was a small single room flat with your basic necessities, and I can best describe the place as presentable given I wasn't expecting visitors. I was suggesting that I leave her off at a hotel which I would pay for earlier, but she insisted to stay with me. I guess this was probably the expected response of a person who never spent a single day in their life outside of a laboratories or military bases.

I didn't question the legal issues of a 28-year-old man bringing in a 14-year-old girl who's not related to him to his home at night. The security guard at the entrance didn't mind; mind you I had to give Ti2 a hat to not let him get any funny ideas from her 'cat-ears'.

I quickly made dinner for both of us after I learned that the android can, in fact, eat like normal humans.

After the Lasagna I sat on the couch with a beer as the new movie 'Legends of Strangereal'^^^ began. I quickly swapped my beer with a can of coke after I noticed Ti2 staring intently at the bottle and offered her one. She refused, saying her internal system can't take caffeine.

After the movie finished and two quick showers later, (consider me surprised when she asked for a shower) I offer Ti2 my bed and headed for the couch. She shook her head and ran all the way to the couch before I could reach it.

"Since I'm barging in, I can't have Pratica-san sleep in this small chair," she insists.

'I will be fine, go to the bed. I've slept like this before, so I'll be fine'

After much bickering later, Ti2 finally persuaded/forced me on the bed with her taking the other side…with a divider in the middle of the bed. She threatened me that if I didn't sleep on the bed or moved her when she was asleep, she'll make me her servant for the rest of Christmas.

As much as I'm unsettled sharing a bed with a supposed underage girl, I was truthfully tired, and unexpectedly happy. I wasn't able to recall a Christmas which I felt this way despite of the unexpected events that occurred. As embarrassing as it sounds, this particular Christmas that I spent with the cheery and innocent android girl would be an unforgettable one. I smiled.

"Pratica-san, are you asleep?"

Not really, something the matter?

"…remember the book about Christmas I talked about?"

I'm listening.

"…it says on the midnight of December 24th, a person with a red coat with a red hat riding a deer powered sleigh would come to deliver presents to all good boys and girls. I'm wondering Pratica-san, would I get a present too."

...

How was I supposed to answer that?

* * *

_Think I was gone overboard with the Japanese terms this time around, but I'm reluctant to change it. But this particular chapter is all about that anyways right?_

_Notes*:_

_*The 901RS is a reference to the Porsche 911 2.7 RS, one of my favourite cars of all time._

_**The 911, being a car with the engine in the back end, has no trunk. Porsche owners then refer to the front storage compartment as a frunk: a portmanteau of 'Trunk' and 'Front'._

_^Dame = pronounced 'Da-meh' - an informal NO! In Japanese._

_^^Onegai = pronounced 'O-neigh-guy' - please in Japanese._

_^^^Yes: It is that Strangereal, Ace Combat fans. Rejoice as the aces we all know and love have their stories compiled onto an all new movie for your viewing pleasure, only on planet Darius!_

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

_-Trades46_


	8. Chapter 6

_Trades46 here,_

_Continuing from chapter 5,_

_Enjoy:_

_Chapter 6:_

* * *

It is not my first time sleeping inside a military base, but if you ever tried to sleep somewhere else other than your own bed at home, you definitely won't sleep as well as you could.

It was roughly 6am that I woke up; the sun wasn't even halfway up. I knew staying on the cot won't further help my well-being, so I quickly got changed and decided to go on a morning jog.

I passed many morning crews who also just woke up or arrived, and are beginning their jobs once again. Thankfully, the power appears to have been finally restored and stabilized over the course of the night, so soon the DIA would be filled with activity.

I arrived back to the hangar where the two prototypes are housed. Unsurprisingly, Grinnell is already sitting on the on the bench just outside the hangar with his breakfast. Unlike the majority of mechanics I know, Grinnell is a morning type of person. He wave to me with an extra cup of coffee, which he offers to me as I sit.

"So you stayed overnight huh? I was thinking you had gone home" Grinnell started.

I told him I had to resolve some personal issues after the testing, and after I done so it was so late that driving back home and returning would have made little sense.

"…I see. So you stayed late making up with that android girl?"

'Didn't I just say that?' I replied half-heartedly as I drank the coffee.

"…ohohoh. I think I just learned that the great Silverhawk Next test pilot Lt. Col Riga Pratica is a pedo-"

I hit Grinnell promptly in the stomach, which causes him to spill some of his coffee on himself.

While Grinnell was pouting about me not being able to take a joke and wiping his coffee stain, I notice that Corporal Lance arrived donning his full flight gear.

"Mornin' Lt. Col. Pratica, and to you Mr. Coffee pants" he jokingly said, which caused Grinnell to twitch.

Lance tells us that his 288th squadron is finally re-assigned to the frontlines in Zone B. He was preparing his squadron for takeoff, but just wanted to say goodbye to us with a thanks for the training wake-up call last week.

I bless the Corporal good luck in the fight on the front with a friendly pat on the back. Grinnell proceeded to do the same, despite Lance evading his pat due to the coffee remains on his hand.

A small figure appears running to us from the inside the of the hangar hallways. It was Ti2. Lance and Grinnell also noticed. However, I was the only one that saw that her expression was not of sadness from the Corporal's leave nor the humor of Grinnell pants' brown stain.

It was complete fear.

"Pratica-san! Lance-san! Grinnell-san! They're coming! I can see them! I can hear them! They are coming!" She shouts while running towards us.

I catch the girl in my arms who is out of breath while Grinnell and Lance exchanges questioning looks.

I first tell her to take a deep breath and calm down, and then I ask her what she meant by 'they'.

"The Belser, they're here! They're coming for this base!"

"Whoa, hold your horse princess," Lance responded. "We know them monster-fishes are fighting us, but DIA has them radar dishes everywhere! We would seem them big monster-fish hundreds of miles out."

Grinnell agrees with what Lance said in a similar way, citing that it was theoretically impossible to see that far in the dark.

"Please, Lance-san! Grinnell-san! You have to believe me! I can feel them coming, they have a big ship with hundreds of drones! Pratica-san, you have to trust me!"

I have absolutely no grounds to which I can trust the little android girl on at this point. However, when I stare into her eyes, I do feel that somehow, in an unexplainable manner; she is telling the truth.

I quickly ask Grinnell for his radio, and I immediately set the channel to connect to the control tower.

'Control tower, this is Lt. Col. Riga Pratica. I want to request that the facility's early warning radar to run a self-test immediately. I have grounds to believe that an enemy concentration may be approaching.'

Grinnell promptly gave me his 'what the heck are you doing' expression at me, and Lance started to say that the Lt. Colonel wasn't fully wide awake yet. The radio tower controller must also be thinking the same, judging from his tone of voice.

"Umm…Lt. Colonel, I don't think you have security clearance to…"

'Drop the formalities soldier and just do as I say. I'll take all responsibility for this.'

"…yes sir."

The next 30 seconds could be longest ever 30 seconds in my life.

"Lt. Colonel, there appears to be a fault in the Northeast sector #2. A large grid is gone, probably from the blackout yesterday. I'm hitting the overrides now… shouldn't be a problem though…"

"(Static)"

"…sir, back-up unit is online…OH S***! YOU AREN'T SERIOUS! JENKINS, LOTS OF CONTACTS! BEARING: NORTHEAST 75 DEGREES AND CLOSING FAST! SOUND THE ALARM, CODE RED!"

* * *

Sirens and red flashing lights soon fills the darkness of the DIA airbase facility. Spotlights in the perimeter also fires up.

"WARNING! A HUGE BATTLESHIP "IRON FOSSIL" IS APPROACHING FAST! "

"WARNING, CODE RED! ALL PILOTS, PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE TAKEOFF! ALL FACILITY PERSONNEL, REPORT TO THE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT…"

Grinnell quickly starts to remove all the testing equipment from the Next by using his laptop. Lance already disappeared to join-up with his squadron. I'm surprise to see that Ti2 is also electronically removing all the testing wire connected to the legend through a computer on the side...by using a command module* typing away like a machine.

Soon other mechanics rushes in and takes over the job. I rush into the lockers to get my flight suit and helmet

In under 10 minutes, both the Legend and Next were taxiing to the dark runway only lit by the colored guiding lights and spot lights from other Silverhawks. At least 10 other fighters were also pending for take-off in front of us.

"All Silverhawk units, this is control tower. Check all flight functions. Your objectives are to attack the Iron Fossil fleet and the enemy's main battleship. Keep them away from the DIA at all costs! Stay with your squadron leader and don't get left behind. Above all, stay alive! Good luck out there pilots!"

"Alright boys, let's go fry some fish for breakfast!" & "Yeah! Let's teach those small fry some rude-awakening!" were heard over the radio as the first line of fighters took off.

"Pratica-san, we don't belong into any squadron right?" Ti2 voice comes over my headset.

Given these fighters are just prototypes; I don't think the DDA have plans to put us into a squadron while testing.

I reply to her with a simple 'no'.

"Then, would you mind if we were to create our own squadron, between the two of us?"

Given that the control tower needs to assign stock call-signs to us again…

'I don't see why we couldn't' I half-jokingly reply.

"Then…can I name that squadron?"

'I think I already know what you want. You can call the name. '

I quickly leaf through my memory for an unused squad number, and then waited for it.

"Prototype Next, prototype Legend:" the control tower begins, "You have will be assigned…"

'This is 301st squadron, "call-sign Phoenix". State your order tower.' Ti2 and I quickly interject the radio tower controller. I said the first and last bit. Ti2 made up the call-sign.

Since the neither the base's CO nor Kristoph are present, I do rank higher than majority of the base's staff, including whoever is in charge of mission control and the radioman talking to us.

"…uhh…alright, Phoenix team, you are cleared for takeoff." The control tower finished.

"[This is 301st squadron 'Phoenix' taking-off!]" Both Ti2 and I call at the same time, hitting the throttle and leaving the runway to the skies.

* * *

_Notes:_

_*Command module here refers to the in Windows. It's a command line program where each individual action must be typed in by commands to get response from computers._

_See you next update._

_-Trades46_


	9. Chapter 7

_Trades46 here, _

_A long chapter, but I've been struggling to make this chapter as interesting as I pictured it. Hope it doesn't bore you out._

_Enjoy,_

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

In the midst of the peaceful night sky, squadrons of Silverhawk fighters streaked across the darkness heading towards the attacking Belser fleet under the capital ship 'Iron Fossil'. The radio on each of the planes crackled as a new voice was heard.

"All planes, this is the DIA control tower. We're passing the mission monitoring to a new ship occupying your airspace: AWACS 'Sentential-hawk'*, callsign 'Amnelia'. This is the last transmission from the ground as evacuation requested us to evacuate the tower, good luck pilots."

A brief pause is heard over the radio. I wondered why DDA would field another AWACS plane now after a major accident in the previous war led to the disbanding of all AWACS flights thereafter.

"This is Amnelia calling to all allied Silverhawk fighters in vicinity of the DDA airspace. We will be monitoring the battle with our radar monitors and give you sitreps. We'll be on the perimeter of the battlefield to avoid conflict. Keep us posted on your radios."

I take a quick look around Ti2 and my own Silverhawk to see what other squadrons are with us in this operation. We were the last to take-off hence I have a clear view of all the fighters in front view of my HUD.

I recognized the front flying fighters as Corporal Lance's 288th Sundial units, and the left side with Sergeant Rexton's reformed 172nd division 'Lightning' with the new trainees we've worked with in the mock mission couple of days ago. The right side was a group of fighters identified by radar as the 156th squadron 'Aquila', which I've recalled is an experienced group of pilots who have many sorties in the civil war era of Darius. Directly in front of us are the 244th squadron 'Hammerhead', whom I've never heard of.

"Enemy in sight!" called Aquila 1, Major Jean Treizz. "All planes, be ready to break formation."

"First wave of enemy drones are inbound, they're heading straight for us!" called Sundial 5.

My Next's HUD quickly started to register the Belser attack drones by green boxes and dots on my radar screen. I flip the switch to my radio, and call the order.

'All units, this is Lt. Col. Pratica, Phoenix 1. Engage the enemy!'

A series of acknowledgements are heard over the radio as the Silverhawks broke formation towards the oncoming drone's weapons.

I pull to the right and switch to my laser guns. Pulling the trigger as soon as the drone slips up his heading and aligning him to my scope, the Belser plane quickly exploded in midair. After dispatching one, I immediately look around my canopy for the next target.

The Belser employs unmanned attack drones as attack craft which is controlled by the capital ship in vicinity. This is why they don't appear without the presence of the Belser capital ship. Because they're meant to swarm enemy targets, they're relatively weak, easy to outmaneuver and easier to destroy. Soon, most of the drones in the airspace were cleaned out without a single loss to our side.

"Belser drones have been eliminated, sir!" a series of radio calls confirmed.

"Nice job pilots, but the enemy capital ship 'Iron Fossil' is approaching the operation area fast! The real fight is yet to come," announced Amnelia.

* * *

It wasn't long until a large warning appeared over the HUD and a larger radar signature picked up Iron Fossil. Over the years, the Belser has been revising their battleships the way they do best; make it bigger. Compared to the 'King Fossil' in the simulators with the last war as a reference, this thing was more than another hundred yards longer.

"High energy signatures detected on the top cannons! Watch yourselves!" called Amnelia.

A series of cannons above the Iron Fossil fired its laser beams towards Hammerhead squadron. The series of explosion that followed were not a good sign.

"Hammerhead 3 to 5, you're lost from radar, please respond!" reported Amnelia.

"This is Hammerhead 1, my shield is down to 10% but I'm still flightworthy. I saw 3 of us go down in that last attack, but I only see one chute…dammit!"

I quickly regain composure and hit the throttle, also reaching for the radio.

'Attention all allied fighters, you seen what that ship's cannons are capable of. Stay clear of the blast radius and hit him at close range, use your weapons to go for the gills. The 'Fossil' class battleships are weak in the mouth area, that's you goal.'

"You heard the man Aquila team, watch the cannons and get below those cannons!" radioed Maj. Jean.

"You got it man' I'll keep them fish busy here, you' all keep reeling 'er in" responded Corp. Lance.

Each squadron continued to do their respective jobs, and once every few minutes Amnelia calls out the warning for the next barrage of laser cannon fire so that we all have a chance to evade before the cannons fired. Ti2 and I continued to lead Aquila on the attack on the giant fish's hull, pounding away at the layers of protection and the AA guns on the sides.

To avoid the chance of the laser cannons and laser flak from locking on, we have to fly dangerously close to the Iron Fossil's hull, and the laser fire was only scratching the scales of the fish at best. Fortunately, someone beat me to address the problem.

"Lightning 4 here, I can't line up a decent shot underneath the laser flak guns!"

Amnelia quickly piped in.

"Affirmative Lightning 4…I've just received word that the radar facilities on the ground are now operational. I'm connecting ESM** to all allied fighters, use missiles to hit key targets."

After receiving the transmission, I switched to my Chaser missiles to follow the ESM's curving attack pattern. Locking onto the Iron Fossil's gill plates from afar, all missiles began a following a curving attack pattern onto the surface. Ti2 also started to drop bombs directly onto the plates directly.

At first I'm slightly worried that Ti2 might not be able to perform at her maximum ability due to her fear of the Belser battle 'fish', but ever since my talk with her; I think she really believe that they would probably eat me first before her.

With our continuous attacks on the plating of the battleship, it was soon apparent that the Belser are being pushed when small explosions begin to appear on the superstructure and their AA fire intensifying. The Iron Fossil also began to swing widely back & forth, shaking off the loosened armored 'scales' on its body at us. They were easily evaded or destroyed by Aquila's combined attacks.

Eventually the gill plates gave way with one final attack run, revealing the ammunition cache in back of its head. Seeing this, I reached for the radio controls.

'All units, let's finish this thing off now! Focus fire on the revealed ammunition hold!'

The Belser may have read into this; for it immediately started to swing a complete 180 degrees at us, putting its tail pointing into our general direction. The tip of the tail started to glow as it opened up. I instantly knew what it was up to.

"Everyone break formation! That's ugly thing is trying to fire its energy cannon at us!" Sundial 2 called.

Then I see Ti2 gesturing me with her hands at the control panel. She was pointing to the Burst Unit computer in our prototype units. Then I remember that the Burst Unit can also absorb enemy heavy energy weaponry and convert the power to fuel its own attack power.

As the Iron Fossil releases its immense energy burst at us, I summon the Burst Unit directly in front of the Next. The circular ring formed directly in front of my view as my front canopy immediately deploys the blast shield to save my eyes from the glaring light of the oncoming attack.

I pray that Grinnell did his work properly because if the Burst Unit doesn't perform as it is intended, I would have been incinerated as microscopic particles.

As the wave gun hit the plane, the Next shook violently as everything around me was covered in the blast. However, my computer reads that the Next's Burst Unit is indeed charging itself. So it works, much to my relief. As the enemy attack subsided, the Burst Unit releases back the charged beam back towards the Iron Fossil, the energy beam making a clean sweep across the body of the battle fish.

A large explosion soon occurs immediately after that, shaking my plane violently as a loud chorus of cheering can be heard over the radio.

"Woohoo! Did you all see that s go? That was amazing!"

"Those prototype energy sapping cannon rocks! Makes them eat their own medicine!"

"Great finishing attack Lt. Colonel!"

"Nice finish, Phoenix 1," called Amnelia. "Enemy capital ship confirmed destroyed. Ground teams are beginning to scavenging the enemy remains now. Enemy drones are losing power, so mop up the rest of them and we're done her… wait a moment…"

Amnelia suddenly changed his tone midsentence. The radio goes silent for the next moment as all squadrons waited for Amnelia response.

"All Silverhawk units, 6 bogies are entering the airspace. You do not have permission to engage until HQ has given confirmation or fired upon. We're now in the process of sending IFF*** to bogies."

One of the surviving Hammerhead units asks over the radio.

"Don't tell me that the Belser have another battleship coming this way. Can you tell us what they are?"

"HQ is still trying to see if they're prototypes from another airbase. The radar shows they're relatively small, possibly new scouting drones or one of ours…"

Sergeant Rexton asks over the radio.

"I've been in the frontlines for a while, and HQ there already confirmed that Belser don't use fighters. I think they're probably just scouts…"

"All Silverhawk units, bogies are identified as Belser origin. However, they're a new type of drones as we have no indication of what class they are. You are cleared to engage the enemy aircraft."

As Amnelia announces this into the radio, another voice comes onto my headset. It is Ti2.

"Prati…Phoenix 1, my fuel has just gone into reserves. I think my engineer didn't fill the tank before the battle. Gomen, but I'm going to have to pull out of this battle."

I acknowledge my wingman as she starts to turn around and head back to the DIA facility for refueling. I call into the radio after seeing Ti2 leave the airspace.

'Alright, there is 6 of them and at least 20 of us. Don't get overconfident; we have no idea of the enemy's combat capability. Keep your eyes on your backs, and take them out as a team. Let's go get them!'

* * *

_Notes:_

_*The Sentential hawk is essentially a generation one Silverhawk with its weapons removed and the top trademark 'hook' replaced with an AWACS radar. 'Amnelia' refers to the original planet of the Darians before they moved to Darius 1000+ years ago._

_**Ace Combat 6 fans should be familiar with this term; you can refer to the Ace Combat Wiki for information. In this story, it is used to as guidance for missiles and attack runs._

_***IFF = Identification Friend or Foe. Use Wikipedia for more information._

_See you next update!_

_Trades46_


	10. Chapter 8

_Trades46 here,_

_Slowing the pace down now since I'm too busy playing Ace Combat 6, but it did give me insight into which direction I can be heading._

_Enjoy,_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The Belser squadron soon starts to come into view. Each of them is roughly the size of a Silverhawk fighter, albeit painted with a black & white color scheme with violet highlights on the wings. They resemble traditional atmospheric fighters that are used in Darius and other colonies and less of the typical Belser drones which closer appears to be mechanized aquatic life forms.

The most distinctive marking is the squadron emblem on the vertical fin: '31st Tactical Fighter Wing' with a violet ribbon twirled around a crescent moon.

"Look out, Hammerhead 2!" immediately called his only surviving squad mate.

Almost instantly a barrage of missiles released from Belser fighters smacks into Hammerhead 2, causing a large blue plasma explosion that engulfs the Silverhawk. Luckily, his shields take the damage to keep the Silverhawk afloat. This squadron of drones/fighters aren't joking around.

"Let's take these guys down and get on home guys!" calls Corp. Lance. He is answered by a series of "yeah's" and "let's go's".

I focus my effort on the Belser ship number 14, to which my radar reads 'Ribbon 14'. I didn't know why HQ or Amnelia would assign this callsign to this Belser squad, but it was only maybe for identification purposes.

I try to take him from the right side and fire my Chaser missiles as they locked on. Ribbon 14 immediately performs a 'Kulbit*' maneuver just as my missiles reaches him, making my missiles overshoot his plane and putting me right into his sights. A series of laser bursts hits the side of my fighter as he whizzes by, damaging my shields. I silently curse myself for letting him pull it off.

As the dogfight with the Ribbon squadron continued, it was getting obvious that they're certainly not scouting drones. Whereas drones are only equipped usually with only a weak gun and are slow to maneuver, these 'Ribbons' are outmaneuvering our Silverhawks and are armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry such as laser guns, non-directional energy guns and plasma missiles.

These Ribbons aren't drones; they're the Belser first ever recorded attempt at a full-fledge fighter squadron that can easily outmatched our existing Silverhawk fighters. Even in my much more advanced Next, I have to push incredibly hard to avoid being outmaneuvered. I admit that in all my services of interplanetary wars and civil conflicts I've experienced since I've enlisted in the DDA, these Belser pilots are absolutely top-notch with the best of what Darius has to offer.

We have also no record of witnessing what a Belser citizen actually looks like, but through the canopy of the fighters, we can also tell, for the first time in history, that they resemble humans in shape.

After a few more minutes of dogfighting, I check the rest of the squadrons on our side.

Sundial is down to Lance and another unit after the rest of the squad retreated from heavy damage. Lightning has retreated earlier when Rexton deemed that the Ribbons are too experienced for the trainees to deal with, and will only result in causalities if they didn't leave. Aquila is doing the best they can, but their pilots are now noticeably tired after the battle with the Iron Fossil. The remaining Hammerhead units are not faring any better.

'Amnelia, this is Phoenix leader. I'm calling a retreat; the enemy Ribbon unit is much more powerful than anticipated. Our munitions & and fuel are both running low. We need cover to head back to the DIA.' I call to our AWACS after deciding that things are only going to turn for worse.

"Authorization granted Phoenix 1. Our radar facilities have now returned to full operation. Perimeter AA guns and SAM sites are now online. Keep the enemy busy and slowly return to the perimeter where the ground units will fend them off."

"Aquila squad, start retreating! I'll keep them busy at the back" announces Jean.

"But Major Treizz…" one of the Aquila units asks.

"Don't give me that men, this is an order! I won't be defeated in our skies that easily."

With a resounding shout, Aquila 1 charges back into the Ribbons who are now starting to give chase. Hitting the throttle, all the Sliverhawk fighters shoot in the direction of the DIA airbase as a series of AA guns and SAM missiles fires towards the pursuing Ribbon fighters.

Those Ribbons are extremely persistent. Amidst of all the anti-aircraft fire from the ground, they continue to chase our formations, dodging left and right at incoming projectiles. I decide to 180 my Next back at the Ribbons to help Maj. Jean to taking them out.

I was too late.

As I finish bringing the Next's nose around towards the Ribbon fighters, two of them fired a salvo of missiles at Hammerhead 1 and Hammerhead 2. I didn't need to turn around to know that both Silverhawks were effectively destroyed as they make contact.

Quickly making use of the time I had with my unexpected maneuver, I quickly fire off six missiles at the Belser fighters coming straight at me. Three of my missiles made contact, taking two of them out of commission and enough damage to bug-out the other.

The other bandits probably taken notice of my lethality and quickly broke off from Maj. Jean's fighter to make a beeline towards me. I grit my teeth together as I expect a long drawn out dogfight either until they give up or my fuel deplete first.

Taking on the fighter Ribbon 6, I quickly pull the air brake and roll over to his behind. He noticed my intention and quickly broke to the left, trying to do the same to get behind me. We continue to maneuver around each other, once in a while letting off a missile and a burst of laser fire with little success. I grimaced at the fuel warning indicator which shows I have less than five minutes of after-burning flight left. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to need it.

As I was busy engaging Ribbon 6, another Ribbon fighter engaged with Maj. Jean quickly broke off his tail and strafed my Next on my approach. His laser fire pierced through my already damaged shields and struck my left-wing. A warning siren resounded in my cockpit signalling the failure of my left aileron control, quickly sending my Silverhawk prototype into an uncontrollable roll as I spiral towards the ground at an immense speed. Before I can grasp the seat ejection handle, my planes hits the ground hard.

Everything went black.

* * *

When I painfully open my eye again, my vision is extremely blurry. I can make out the glass canopy of my plane shattered and that I've crash landed on a grassy field with my plane leaning on the side, luckily still facing up. My helmet was also split into pieces on the ground with the visor in pieces. I felt a strong pain in the left eye, which is also when I noticed that I can no longer see anything on my left side. I felt my hand going towards my left side of my face, only to see with my other eye that is lots of blood and searing pain. Looking down on my flight suit and cockpit is also marked with blood splatter and glass shards from the canopy.

I soon lose consciousness after, with a distant calling of my name on the horizon.

* * *

_Notes:_

_*Another real life evasive maneuver._

_Thanks to Ace Combat once again for giving me inspiration to continue writing this thing._

_See you next update,_

_Trades46_


	11. Chapter 9

_Trades46 here,_

_Slower work rate now that University starts again. I will continue to write this until its completion._

_Enjoy,_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

I must have been out for a very long time since I've crash the Next and sent to the hospital. So much things have changed, for better or worst.

Upon my awakening, my good friend Grinnell was the first one to pay me a visit.

"Oh thank the gods that you made it out. I was afraid that you might have been gone when you didn't eject" he plead to me.

Grinnell also explained to me that the Silverhawk Next only sustained minor damages and that during the two weeks I was out, that the crewman have gotten the thing in flying condition once again.

He also grimly told me that my left eye, unfortunately, has been lost in the course of the accident. However, with some quick surgery with state of the art technology, they have been able to restore my vision with an optical sensor.

I slowly felt my left side on my face, quickly took a mirror on the side of the bed. A blue optical sensor now resides where my left eye used to me, also a long vertical scar also was left in my left visage.

I let out a sigh, knowing that one day or another that an accident like this was going to happen. Like Grinnell had said, it was really a miracle that I lived through this accident without ejecting to safety.

The door to my room opens again as Corporal-now-2nd Lieutenant Lance and Lieutenant Ti2 came inside. Ti2 quickly ran across and gives me a hug on the bed.

"Pratica-san! I was so scared that you would have died!" She cried to me.

'Gently, I'm still a bit cut up'

"Ahh…Gomen."

"Glad you'll well Colonel Pratica. Lil' Princess 'ere was scared to wits when HQ said that you 'ere shot that day." Lt. Lance said to me at the side.

'Thanks for visiting Lance. Notice that shiny new badge there, congratulations.'

"It's thanks to you for keepin' my men safe then Mr. Pratica. I don't think we've made it back to base if it for Major Treizz and you."

The doctor then walks into the room, telling everyone that visiting hours are over. Lance and Grinnell had to almost pry Ti2 off me before they left.

* * *

After a few more days in the hospital I was discharged. Thanks in part to the advancement in bio-medical sciences recoveries barely take a week except the most serious of injuries. Despite my high-speed crash, I only sustained heavy injuries in my left eye. The doctors think I was blessed by the gods to live through with such little harm. I believe it is a testament to Grinnell's work of passive safety, who I hope is no longer thinking that the accident is his fault.

It is still 7am when General Kristoph summons almost all the available pilots to the base for a mission brief.

The briefing room is filled with pilots and officers alike. I recognize a few familiar faces among the crowd: Lieutenant Lance, Sergeant Rexton and Major Jean are all present along with their squad members. My mind quickly gives condolences to the members of the deceased Hammerhead squadron that flown with them that day. I snap back my attention as Kristoph enters the room following everyone's salutes. The officer at the front of the room clears his throat and begins the briefing.

"Everyone, we have received word at the frontlines have gotten reinforcements and are now pushing the Belser battleships back towards the atmosphere of Darius. However, recently new Belser threats have been encountered in our counter strikes."

The screen changes to display the 'Ribbon' Belser fighters that we have fought before.

"These new Belser air superiority fighters have engaged our forces in many fronts. The Belser previously never used such agile yet heavily armed units in their ranks, so it is of importance that we need to deal with this threat."

The slide switches to the disassembling of the downed Belser fighters in the hangar. I recognized that on of them was Ribbon 15, one of my kills during that particular day. The rest were of different squadrons which adorned different liveries and color schemes.

"We have classified these fighters as 'Black Comet' fighters. They apparently use a very similar architecture to our previous lineup of Silverhawk 'Gaiden' units. Our analysts believe that the Belser may have reverse-engineered a downed Silverhawk in the last war 300 years back to create this unit."

The slide changes to the insignia of the 31st Tactical Fighter Wing of the Belser fighters. The blue crescent moon tied by a purple ribbon. I notice Jean Treizz in the corner of my eye shift himself in his seat, grumbling under his breath.

"Darius Defense Administration also has confirmed the most dangerous Belser aces as the 31st Tactical Fighter Wing, call-sign 'Ribbon'. They have wreaked havoc in our frontlines and battle squadrons alike. HQ advises all units to stay clear of these units if encountered. As of now, our Silverhawk fighters are incapable of engaging them in a dogfight as our experiences have shown."

Lance exchanges looks with Rexton, who just shrugged.

"For this purpose, Command has officially declared that the 301st Joint Fighter Unit 'Phoenix' be an official squadron after Colonel Riga Pratica has downed 3 Ribbons and shown us that the next generation Silverhawk fighters are capable of standing up to the Belser threat. Col. Pratica and Lieutenant Ti2, Command has entrusted you to this task."

I'm suddenly taken aback by the declaration of the '301st Phoenix unit' declared as official when I thought that Gen. Kristoph would chew us out at the mock creation of a new unit. Lance gives me a subtle grin at the notion.

General Kristoph then stands up from his seat. After clearing his throat, he begins his speech.

"Now that is established, going to the main topic. On the front lines at Zone B, DDA Command has amassed enough men to mount a counterattack on those Belser aliens."

The screen now changed to the atmosphere of Darius, were 3 Belser battleships with hundreds of drones swarms surrounding them.

"DDA has re-established connection to the Orbital cannons* which the Belser severed months ago. We also have 5 Motherhawks** with a hundred Silverhawks ready to push them out of our planet's perimeter. The main issue at hand, as the officer has said, are those pesky Black Comets which will give our Motherhawks a headache. You all are to join up with the main attack force in the inner atmosphere and mount a joint assault on the Belser battleship 'Mud-Wheel', 'Disaster Jaw' and 'Assault Jaw'***. We will provide cover fire with the Orbital cannons and the Motherhawks will support with Hummingstinger* interceptors. We don't think they have any Ribbons in the fleet, but be ready to engage the enemy Black Comets at moment's notice. You will all take-off in 1100 hours. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Can you believe it Riga-san? The general actually let us use the callsign Phoenix! We're now really officially part of our own fighter unit!" Ti2 happily dances in the hangar after everyone suited up.

"Wow, a promotion and a new unit all in the same day. You're a real ace Pratica. Guys were praising you in the hangars for downing 3 Ribbons in a row." Rexton followed.

'Not really, I did get shot down eventually. Even I underestimated them.'

"Bulls, Pratica. We all know then them controls fried by themselves. Your engineer friend, Grinnell, was it? He kept tellin' that the prototype shorted with your fancy moves up there against them Ribbons" replied Lance. "No wonders you get promotion and a new unit to fly with the little princess."

I look forward to see Major Jean Treizz walks towards me. He stops inches from where I'm standing.

"Look Colonel. While I didn't down any Ribbons back there, I was the one shooting them up all over the place before you swooped in and surprise-attack them. I want to tell you that I will be dealing with the Ribbons after they show up. I don't let a target I see go unless they shoot me down first. You're not the only one who has a score to settle."

Jean quickly walks away to his yellow Silverhawk after saying this.

"Jeez, what's his problem…" muttered Rexton, while Lance looks questioned. Before I can reply to them, Grinnell usher to me and Ti2 that our Silverhawk prototypes, now fully armed with all testing facilities removed, that our mission is about to begin.

* * *

_Notes:_

_*A satellite mounted energy cannon controlled by remote transmissions from either DDA HQ or Motherhawk carriers._

_**This is a pun on Silverhawk and Mothership. It is essentially a big space battleship which can house Silverhawk fighters in space and launch them._

_The Hummingstinger is a small single seat high speed interceptor fighter that has pulse guns and high speed missiles deployed from the Motherhawk. The name refers to their distinctive humming of their pulse engine units, which are extremely light and powerful, but has high fuel consumption. This reason forces Hummingstingers to rely on the Motherhawk for support._

_***These are real Belser bosses used in Dariusburst and Another Chronicle. Google them for more details._

_That's it for now. See you next update._

_Trades46_


End file.
